


little stories about snowdrops

by shapuccinno



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Post, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dan Elsa dalam sepuluh dunia yang berbeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little stories about snowdrops

**Author's Note:**

> rise of the guardians (c) dreamworks, frozen (c) disney, seluruh universe yang dipakai di sini juga bukan punya saya.  
> no profit gained nor copyright infringement intended
> 
> awalnya ini adalah gift buat seseorang, tapi akhirnya diputuskan buat dipublish di sini juga hehe he  
> post asli: http://talkingsnowball.tumblr.com/post/74735879755

**a. mawaru penguindrum!AU**  
  
Jack tidak pernah menyukainya, suara mesin yang berdecit kehabisan oli di Child Broiler ataupun suara-suara dari serpihan anak-anak yang beradu di udara. Kakofoni menyakitkan seperti ini bukanlah hal terakhir yang ingin ia dengar sebelum tereduksi menjadi debu dan menghilang dari eksistensi. Meskipun sejak awal ia memang tak terlihat, namun setidaknya ia masih mempunyai hak untuk berharap.  
  
Di luar dingin, salju sudah mulai turun dan Jack berterima kasih atas kebaikan gadis berambut perak itu — siapa namanya, Elsa?— yang telah memberinya sehelai syal biru, padahal gadis itu tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi selain kaus lengan pendek putih dan celana panjang. Ia juga pasti sedang kedinginan, namun kebesaran hati dan empatinya yang setingkat dewi di surga membuatnya rela melepas syal biru itu untuk diberikan kepada Jack. Padahal mereka baru mengenal selama satu minggu. Padahal Jack bukan siapa-siapa selain tetangga Elsa.  
  
"Terima kasih, Elsa."  
  
Setidaknya Elsa memberinya pengalaman bagaimana rasanya dihargai.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Suara teriakan itu menyusul sebuah suara dobrakan di pintu Child Broiler dan Jack segera menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Gadis berambut pirang itu. Elsa. Dengan sebuah apel yang telah dibelah dua berada dalam genggaman tangannya.  
  
"Elsa …"  
  
Gadis itu mendekat. Tersenyum dengan hangat. Memberikan setengah bagian apelnya pada Jack tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dalam seketika dunia mereka menjadi sepi, kakofoni dari bisingnya Child Broiler hilang seketika. Jack terpana.  
  
"Kau … yakin?"  
  
"Tidak pernah seyakin ini."  
  
Apel itu diterimanya.  
  
"Terima kasih telah memilihku, Elsa."  
  
   
 **b. evangelion!AU (3.0 universe)**  
  
Dalam kebingungannya pilihan yang Elsa miliki hanyalah kematian.  
  
Semua orang menghindarinya—bahkan Anna! Kristoff! Mereka yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya, meninggalkan dirinya bahkan berbalik melawannya—Elsa enggan mengingat betapa wajah  Kristoff begitu jijik memandangnya. Betapa wajah Anna terlihat ketakutan saat menatap matanya. Mungkin Elsa telah menjadi monster dalam ketidaktahuannya. Mungkin Elsa terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengetahui dirinya sendiri.  
  
Elsa berharap ia tak pernah mengenal Evangelion seumur hidupnya agar segalanya tidak berakhir seperti ini. Elsa berharap untuk bisa lari. Lari sejauh-jauhnya.  
  
Namun melodi Quatre Mains itu memerangkap kakinya.  
  
"Tidak ada gunanya menangisi yang sudah terjadi. Duduk bersamaku dan main piano saja sini!"  
  
Pemuda berambut perak kotor dengan sinar mata jahil yang jari lentiknya piawai menari di atas tuts-tuts piano itu mengatakan hal-hal jahat sekaligus menenangkan.  
  
"Kalau kita bersama, pasti bisa. Kau kira untuk apa Eva-13 didesain untuk dua pilot, hm?"  
  
Pemuda yang seringkali berlagak bahwa ia mengetahui diri Elsa lebih dari siapapun.  
  
"Aku lahir hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, Elsa Arandelle."  
  
Jack Frost memerangkapnya dalam magnet — ah, bukan. Elsa terperangkap dalam benang merah yang menghubungkan kedua kelingking mereka.  
  
  
 **c. frozen!universe**  
  
"Apa?" Mata Elsa membelalak. "Perjodohan?"  
  
Tepat di saat Elsa mengira adiknya tidak bisa lebih sembarangan lagi, gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjodohkan Elsa dengan seseorang.  
  
"Yang benar saja, memangnya aku soal kuis!"  
  
"Elsa, dengarkan aku!" Anna menatap kakaknya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak mau kau punya kehidupan cinta yang tidak oke, oke, dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menerima pangeran tampan ini sebagai suamimu. Satu, dia adalah penerus tahta salah satu partner dagang Arendelle. Dua, namanya Jack Frost dan ia punya kekuatan yang sama denganmu."  
 

**d. rotg!universe**  
  
"Ratusan tahun karirku sebagai Guardian … " Easter Bunny mengusap-usap bulu pada dagunya. "Tidak pernah aku mendapati kasus rivalitas seperti ini."  
  
Tooth Fairy hanya bisa mengangguk sambil berasumsi bahwa Man in The Moon ternyata bisa salah pilih atau malah mungkin bisa mabuk. Atau mungkin ia hanya tidak mengenal Jack Frost dengan baik—ah, tidak, ini hipotesis yang lemah, Man in The Moon-lah yang menunjuk biang onar itu sebagai Guardian. _Ah_ , ia mengeluh, _mungkin aku memang selamanya tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Man in The Moon._  
  
"Aku bisa membuat bola salju lebih bagus darimu! Bweek!"  
  
"Siapa peduli dengan bola salju? Aku bisa membangun kastil dari es!"  
  
"Siapa peduli dengan kastil dari es jika tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatmu?"  
  
"Suatu hari nanti aku akan membuat anak-anak itu percaya akan keberadaanku, Jack Frost!"  
  
"Teruslah bermimpi, Elsa Arandelle!"  
  
Easter Bunny meminta sedikit bubuk tidur Sandman agar bisa mengasingkan diri sejenak dari pertengkaran dua Guardian yang terbilang baru itu. Tooth Fairy memutuskan untuk pergi ke kastilnya untuk “menghitung gigi geraham molar yang didapatkan hari ini, yuhuu!” dan Santa Claus, menulis surat kepada Man in The Moon, memberitahukan bahwa alih-alih bekerjasama dengan kooperatif, Jack Frost dan Elsa Arandelle malah terlibat dalam hubungan rivalitas yang seolah tak berujung.  
  
"Mungkin ini bisa jadi bahan pertimbanganmu, Man in The Moon," gumam Santa Klaus. "Lain kali, jangan rekrut Guardian dengan kekuatan yang sama, terutama jika sama dengan Jack Frost."  
  
 **e. ao no exorcist!AU**  
  
Lima hal yang bisa menjadi alasan Elsa untuk menampar kakaknya (atau setidaknya, menghajarnya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah, hei, ternyata menyenangkan menjadi guru bagi kakak sendiri!)  
  
1\. Jack sangat sembarangan dalam memperlakukan Kurikara-nya. Demi Tuhan, itu bukan pedang mainan yang dijual di toko-toko dengan harga diskon dengan harapan ibu-ibu akan membelinya untuk anak mereka. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba api biru Jack menyala di stasiun, atau di tengah kerumunan orang? Jack harus diingatkan berkali-kali kalau ia anak setan.  
  
2\. Malas. Ini tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan cacing tanah Alaska yang sedang hibernasi pun lebih rajin dibanding Jack yang sedang membaca komik.  
  
3\. Sesumbar. Jangan mentang-mentang kau punya kekuatan setan lalu kau bisa sesumbar, Jack.  
  
4\. Flirty. Oke, ini adalah alasan semua wanita untuk menampar Jack.  
  
5\. Selalu mengabaikan keselamatan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Elsa. Seriously, siapa yang begitu saja terjun ke gerbang menuju Gehenna tanpa (setidaknya) memikirkan Elsa yang ditinggal sendirian di Assiah????  
  
  
 **f. ib!AU**  
  
Anna tahu Jack sudah memperingatkannya soal mawar Elsa yang tampak palsu, namun rasanya masih berat untuk menelan kenyataan bahwa Elsa adalah lukisan.  
  
"Elsa, aku—"  
  
"Dia mencintaiku," Elsa bergumam, dalam frekuensi suara yang cukup rendah namun cukup untuk terdengar di telinga Anna. "Lihat? Dia mencintaiku! Dia mencintaiku! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kelopak bunga berwarna biru tersebar dengan menyedihkan di lantai. Jack menutup matanya.  
  
  
  
 **g. monogatari!AU**  
  
Terkadang Elsa akan keluar dari bayangan Jack untuk menagih donat atau mengganggu saat-saat ‘penting’ dalam hidup pemuda itu—seperti ketika mengintip rok Anna (Elsa memberinya pukulan yang bagus karena hal ini dan Anna betul-betul berterima kasih padanya) atau dalam kasus kali ini, Jack tengah nyaris mencium seorang gadis yang tengah bersamanya. Tendangan maut Elsa menggagalkan rencananya.  
  
"Kau." Jack mendengus. "Vampir sialan."  
  
"Kau." Elsa mendengus. "Setengah-vampir sialan. Mesum."  
  
Jack terpaksa membungkam Elsa dengan caranya sendiri.  
  
  
 **h. hetalia!AU**  
  
Membersihkan rumah bukanlah hal yang rutin dilakukan Elsa—ia harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyingkirkan debu di lantai atau mengusir laba-laba yang membuat sarang di langit-langit. Kebetulan saja hari ini Anna mampir dan tak keberatan untuk membantu menyapu atau merapikan barang.  
  
"Elsa, kardus ini … mau dibuang atau bagaimana?"  
  
Anna datang dari gudang membawa sebuah kardus besar yang tampak berat.  
  
"Hm?" Elsa meletakkan kemocengnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Anna. "Coba kulihat dulu apa isinya."  
  
Anna meletakkan kardus itu di lantai dan Elsa membukanya.  
  
Kardus itu penuh berisi perasaan nostalgia.  
  
"Ah ini … barang-barang sewaktu kau masih menjadi adiknya Jack, kan?"  
  
"Hm," Elsa mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita undang dia ke jamuan minum teh minggu depan, Anna? Dia pasti terkejut melihatku sudah sebesar ini."  
  
  
  
 **i. diabolik lovers!AU**  
  
Satu. Terperangkap dalam rumah berisi vampir bersaudara jelas sial.  
  
Dua. Memiliki Jack Frost sebagai salah satu vampir itu jelas melipatgandakan sial.  
  
Elsa tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan berakhir dalam situasi dua. Ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin meminimalisir resiko kematian karena dijadikan bahan makanan oleh vampir-vampir sial itu, namun tampaknya usahanya selalu sia-sia, salahkan Jack.  
  
"Mau kemana kau, Papan Berjalan?"  
  
Oh, Elsa mau bertukar posisi dengan siapapun di dunia ini.  
  
"Aku—mau—ergh, Jack!"  
  
Jack tak kenal kompromi. Yang ia kenal hanyalah rasa lapar dan bau darah yang menggiurkan.  
  
  
 **j. guilty crown!AU**  
  
Konsep menarik-senjata-dari-dada-seorang-wanita bukanlah konsep yang familiar bagi Jack.  
  
"Apa yang kaulakukan! Jangan ragu seperti itu, ambil Void-nya!"  
  
Senjata musuh berupa robot-robot besar yang berbahaya sudah mendekat dan Jack masih terpaku di tempatnya, membuat kesabaran Elsa putus seketika. Ia meraih tangan kanan Jack dan memandunya agar bisa meraih Void yang tertanam di tubuhnya—dan hei, konsep ini ternyata tak seburuk yang Jack duga. Apalagi setelah melihat wujud Void Elsa—pedang es yang sangat cantik.


End file.
